


"It's not like we're really dating"

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Number prompts [4]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Hurt/comfort prompt from Tumblr!





	"It's not like we're really dating"

Bill pulls up his pants, zipping his fly up hastily. “I have a date on Saturday, we can't keep up with this,” he says with a sigh, nudging Richie's shoulder when he seems to space out entirely. 

Richie jumps a bit in response to Bill's hand finding his shoulder, “Oh, you do?” He asks, his voice light and coming out nearly as a sad sigh. “With who?” He continues after a moment of thought.

“That girl from science 101 I told you about, Audra? The one with the short and dark hair, she's not hard to miss, the little flower tattoo on her forearm?” he keeps talking until he sees the lightbulb go off in Richie's eyes. He knows he's been talking up this girl for the past few weeks, and he'd gotten her number the other day.

“Oh, Philips? She's in my improv class I think,” Richie responds, looking up at Bill curiously, trying to hide that this hurts a little. Sure they've fucked a few times, but he shouldn't have assumed it made them any sort of official, much less exclusive.

“Yeah, she any good in there?” He asks, he's always had something for theatrical people, obviously, he's been basically on and off with Richie for the past year, their freshman year of college, which is why he's decided it probably won't last.

“Yeah, she's funny, really pretty too,” Richie says in a soft voice, he can't help but not like talking her up, “I promise if it seems like I like her, I don't,” he says with a laugh, missing the usual sharp cackly undertones.

“You okay, Rich? You seem sad,” Bill asks as he does up his button and starts feeding his belt into the loops of his jeans. “Do you think I shouldn't?”

“Nah, nah, man, you're fine. It's not like we're actually dating or anything,” he doesn't want to be passive aggressive but it just rolls off his tongue instead of anything else that could have been more reassuring. 

Bill chews his lower lip, pulling some if the chapped skin off in the process. “Did you like- want to be exclusive?” Bill asks, sitting back on the bed next to Richie.

Richie clears his throat without saying anything, just hanging his head to look at his feed, wiggling his toes just so there's something to train his eyes on.

“I mean, I could always cancel,” Bill starts, scooting closer, brushing his hand on Richie's neck. He tries to pull Richie's gaze to his own by the boy's chin. “We could be exclusive. I didn't think that you wanted that,” Bill admits, he always thought Richie's dating habits were as aloof as him.

“I think… maybe I'd like that,” Richie says, letting his head slowly move to the position Bill's hand draws it. “If we're in agreement, does that mean it's time to consummate the relationship?” He smirks, back to his usual self.

“Beep beep,” Bill says, though already climbing onto Richie's lap.


End file.
